


A late night snack

by pinksugar89



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, theyre probably a little ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinksugar89/pseuds/pinksugar89
Summary: Broly finds himself awake in the middle of the night, suddenly very hungry. He decides his girfriend will ease his appetite.





	A late night snack

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut, so I hope it’s okay! Lets all pretend that Broly knows what he’s doing in bed for this one lmao. Apologies for any typos. It’s like 6 am and I’m writing this on my phone.

Cheelai could feel the red blush rush to her cheeks as Broly’s large hand cupped her breast over her thin purple shirt, his other making its way down the front of her shorts, rubbing at her slowly through her underwear. 

“A-Ah, Broly! What do you think you’re doing at this time of night!” 

She moaned, squirming a bit under his large frame that was spooning her from behind. His fingers pinched at her hardened nipple, his other hand now rubbing her a bit harder through her now soaked panties. 

This earned a needy whimper from the small alien woman, her hips pushing back against him, feeling his large hard member poking at her from behind.

“What.. w-what if Lemo hears us..” she said breathlessly. 

The large man leaned in, ignoring her words and dragging his hot tongue up the back of her neck, her short hair making it easier for him to work at her. He liked that she kept it short, it was easier to kiss her neck this way. 

“If you’re my girlfriend.. then it doesn’t matter who hears us. We can do what we want.” 

‘Girlfriend’. It was a strange thing to call her at first. Never had he heard this term before, and his father had always told him women were nothing more than a mate to reproduce with. But Cheelai had taught him otherwise recently. He liked it. 

“That doesn’t matter! No one wants to hear people having sex, its- Ahh!” He rubbed at her sensitive wet folds a bit faster, planting a small kiss on her neck, cutting the woman’s words off. 

She didn’t not want to do these things with him, but her long time friend was in the room next to theirs and it was embarrassing damnit. She’d die if she knew he could hear. Though Lemo reassured both of them on many occasions that he didn’t care about their relationship and what they did. ‘It was bound to happen eventually’ he said. 

“Hmm.. I’m gonna eat you now.” The saiyan said blatantly, rolling over ontop of the smaller woman, pinning her down on her back. He licked the juices off his fingers, before pulling her shorts and panties down and off completely with ease. 

Cheelai just stared up at him, breathing heavily, her entire face reddened at his matter of fact words. When had he gotten so good at this stuff? She wasn’t complaining. She’d just have to do her best to stay quiet. 

Broly lowered his large frame down onto his stomach, grabbing Cheelai’s soft green thighs, parting them and positioning himself between them.

“Hmm.. you’re soaked. You look really cute down here too, Cheelai..” He said in a husky voice, observing her slick womanhood before pressing a soft kiss to her inner thigh. He felt a bit proud that he could make her get this way so fast. 

Cheelai suddenly felt extremely embarassed, with his face near her most intimate part. He’d done this to her rarely since they became intimate, with her usually taking the lead, showing him how things worked. It always surprised her when he was this bold with her. He was a fast learner after all.

“Broly.. p-please don’t tease me.” She looked down at him, biting her lower lip to hold in her small moan. She was getting impatient. He looked up at her with that stern, sexy gaze that drove her crazy when they were like this. 

Her words brought him out of his daze, giving her a small nod before lifting her legs apart a bit more, the saiyan then leaned in and pressed an open mouth kiss to her slick slit, before dragging his wet hot tongue up and down the folds of her, collecting that taste he loved. It was bitter, but mostly sweet to him, and he couldn’t get enough.

“Oh! T-thats!” She tilted her head back against the pillows, cutting her own words off and screwing her eyes shut before she let out a loud needy moan. She didn’t care if she was quiet anymore. 

“You taste really good.” He said in that low deep voice that drove her crazy.

He dragged the flat of his tongue up and down her hot wet pussy a few times, stopping every now and then to press small kisses at her sensitive folds or thighs. 

Letting out another loud mewl, Cheelai grabbed at the sheets on either side of her, balling them up in her fists, her back arching slightly. Every noise the tiny woman made was starting to get at him, his own length becoming more hard and uncomfortable in his pants. 

“Ahh~! Please! D-Don’t stop..” She moaned, bucking her hips down into his mouth a bit.

Broly wrapped his strong arms around the woman’s thighs, leaning in even further to push his tongue into her tight wet hole, wiggling it around a bit, lapping up her sweet slick juices.

“H-Haah.. Broly..”

Cheelai’s body stiffened at this, her breath becoming more rapid and heavy. A warm feeling started to build up within her. She was close.

He continued to trace his tongue in patterns up and down her slit, making his way up to her clit. Feeling a little bold, he brought his hand from her thigh, pushing his thick finger into her entrance, curling it upwards as he swirled his tongue over her clit messily. 

This immediately sent Cheelai over the edge. Her mouth widened as she let out a loud cry, her back arching up even more as she bucked down harder into his mouth and movements. 

“I’m gonna! Ahh~! Broly! I’m cumming, I’m cumming!” 

Broly closed his eyes, removing his finger from the alien woman, pressing his mouth up to her as she realeased her squirting juices into his mouth. He silently lapped up her wetness, before pulling away.

He then brought himself up to his knees, gripping her plush thighs once more, pushing them apart to accomodate his size. 

Cheelai laid there panting, resting her hands above her breasts. Once she finished riding out her orgasm, she looked up at him, flushed, her hair a mess. He just smiled down at her, giving her legs a gentle squeeze.

“Thanks for the treat. You tasted really good.” 

Her eyes widened at his words, completely embarrassing her. “You’re too honest sometimes! Sheesh.” 

She tried prying her legs away from him, but quickly gave up as she lowered her eyes to his large member, her cheeks flushing to a deep red again. He was so big. 

“W-Well.. We’ve come this far already. You might as well put it in now.” She titlted her head to the side, looking away from him, horrified at her own embarrassing words. 

He nodded slightly, before pulling his own pants down, releasing himself from his own painful contraint. “Yeah.. I’m not satisfied yet.”

Saiyans really did have big appetites.


End file.
